Many products exist in granular or powdered form that are stored and sold in containers and must be measured out in appropriate amounts for preparing foods, drinks, etc. These products include infant formula, flour, coffee, sugar and nutritional supplements, such as protein or dietary supplements. Some containers include a measuring device or scoop which allows a user to remove the product from the container, and, in certain circumstances, measure and dispense the amount of product needed for each use.
However, scoops can become buried in the powder, making it difficult for a user to find. Further, a user risks contaminating the powder by reaching into it with his hand to retrieve the scoop. Although scoop docking stations are found in prior art containers, they often require the use of a flip-top lid, which is expensive to manufacture compared to, for example, a snap cap.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a scoop and docking system that can be cost-effectively manufactured and used with snap cap container.